


Somebody that you used to know

by readingaftermidnight



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love, Sexual Tension, memory serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingaftermidnight/pseuds/readingaftermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grieving from the death of Tris, Tobias takes the memory serum ridding himself of his demons. Caleb, whose love, Jeanine Mathews has been brutally murdered, destroys a mysterious file setting a series of irreversible events in motion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody that you used to know

Caleb

             His face is empty and without anger, its passive, which is perfect. “C’mon, Four. It’s all over. Do it for her.” And what he doesn’t know is that I don’t mean Tris, the girl who was my sister. The girl who said she loved me, the girl who I lied to. I mean her, Jeanine. The Erudite who Tori Wu murdered. And this is why I can never forgive him. Four. Because he killed her. And Tris wasn’t much better. But soon she will be avenged. And I forget Tris forever. “It’s just one sip.” I coax and I know that soon it will be over. I will analyze the situation and it will be over. Jeanine used to do that, she was like a machine, which is why I loved her. And that was the thing Jeanine never got. Love, like tears she said were anomalies. A dominant genetic trait that was never supposed to occur. Love to her was just a bunch of hormones triggered like a stimulation to help people reproduce. Like tears were for wetting the eyes only. Of course, if love was like a stimulation, she had complete control. And this is why I must erase him. This man who helped kill her. To see him go back to his old ways, lost forever would be my only chance.

             He is taking too long and so I smile and then promise I’ll be right back. He was like a lost lamb to slaughter and never saw it coming. The metal poll from the kitchen, it was loose and a simple jerk yanked it free. And now Tobias Eaton lies on the floor a single stream of blood leaking from his head. Staining the carpet. And I feel nothing, except that it is a shame that such a nice carpet was ruined. It is my turn for revenge.  
Carefully I open his mouth and take the serum out of his hand. Uncapping carefully, I consider drinking it. But no, I am better than that and I will face the pain, after Tobias is erased. It is his fault she is dead. Jeanine and Tris. The only two people I ever loved. Anger surges through my brain and as I pour the liquid into his mouth and make him swallow I notice blue lines on my arm. And I realize two things: I am wired for a simulation and I just as good as killed the only person my sister truly loved.

             “It’s all hormones.” I repeat pushing out worries. I get to leave and smile. Soon this will all be over.

* * *

Tobias

             My head hurts, and I am confused. My eyes keep crossing and I walk around in a circle. A pretty girl stands above me. Who is that? And a single word comes to mind as I struggle to grasp a memory. “Tris?”  
The girl gasps. “Amar, he remembers.”

             “What?” I croak.

             “Do you remember me?” the girl asks and I feel like I should.

             “Tobias, your will is stronger than most. You can resist serums. Come back to me.”

             “I am sorry, but who the hell are you?”

             The girls sighs, “Christina. And you are Tobias. You remembered Tris right? And I feel like I know this girl and yet I don’t. All I know is Tris. It’s a name and I cling to it.

             “Where is Tris?” I ask.

             “Oh god.” Christina says, and I look into her eyes, they are haunting and pained.

             And then she tells me this: “You were an amazing person. We used to have this whole system of government and it’s a long story, but you met Tris when you were, um…working in one of the areas of government. That’s way you could put it. And then it turned out we were an experiment and so we are here now. You did some bad things Tobias, but Tris loved you. And she um she died.” Christina hurries on. ‘And you broke and you were going to take this drug that erases you memory of her, of the person you became. Of everything. And this guy named Caleb was vengeful and we don’t know why. And he got to you and forced you to drink the drug and your memory was wiped. And this guy, Caleb, he um died too. He committed suicide shortly after. We found him hanging in the history, the file of Jeanine Mathews in his hand. We were surprised. It’s sad really. Really.”

             Her frown deepens, as she contemplates this. “Look, Tobias, Four, whatever. You need help. I will not let you fade away and become the person you thought you were. Tris wouldn’t have it.”

             My voice, strained under pressure was tense, “Who is Tris, again?”

             Christina sounds a million miles away as she answers, “She’s just a girl you used to know.”


End file.
